Betrayal Through the Dark Flames
by Christopher Dragkrow
Summary: <html><head></head>Natsu was kicked out of the guild after Naruto (Not Uzumaki) and him fought at the guild and was utterly beaten by Naruto. Natsu was beat up and was forced out by the guild. And to make matters worse for him he was left alone in the darkness. He meets the God of Darkness, now he has the power for his revenge and will Fairy Tail regret their decision. read on to find out.</html>
1. Author Note

_**A/N: Hey guys, I need to ask you guys for a favour can you guys send me some OC's for the new story it would really help for the new story to commence. Here are the list that you need to fulfill.**_

_**Onto the rules for now. **_

_**1: I'll only be taking a couple of S-Class Mages. I'll be making one, so I'll probably accept 3. There will be a S-Class Exam, so someone will be promoted later on.**_

_**2: Dragon Slayers. I like em. They're interesting to write. I just have to make restrictions. I'd like 1 girl and 1 boy. I think I'll be throwing in my Oc of my own. I'd also ask this. Be creative and don't use any of the seven that are canon. Which means no Flame, Iron, Sky, Lightning, Poison, Shadow, or White. **_

_**3: Other types of Slayers. Devil: No. God: Only if character is extremely detailed and creative. Of course the creative thing goes as well. No Flame, Sky or Lightning.**_

_**4: No crazy 'Experiments' that would really just ruin it completely, since they always end up seeming ridiculous to me.**_

_**5: Please just try to be creative with your characters. That's all I ask. Thank you. Send in some nice guys, some mean ones, whatever you want.**_

_**6: If possible, please send the character application in through PM. It would make my life much easier.**_

_**App:**_

_**Name:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Appearance:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Magic:**_

_**Spells: (6-7 with slight descriptions)**_

_**Bio: (Decent Sized History)**_

_**Romance: (No Promises)**_

_**Interact with Friends:**_

_**Interact with Romance?:**_

_**Interact with Enemies:**_

_**Attitude in Battle:**_

_**Other:**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys what is up**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: And where the mother fucking shit were you?**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hey! I needed to study for my exam and now I came back to say that there will be times that I will update mostly on.**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Whatever now hurry up and start**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Yeah, yeah. I own nothing not the OC's except my own OC, Christopher Dragkrow.**_

_**Thanks to the people who had send in their OC**_

_**David Silverclaw – Airchampion**_

_**Lanaria Amara – Zecorax**_

_**Zack Orion – Lewamus Prime**_

_**Jack Blazer – Deathwatch 45**_

_**Please continue to send in your OC still need at least 1 more OC for the story**_

_**Chapter 1: Betrayal hurts and introducing some OC's**_

It was another beautiful day in the City of Magnolia, people were happily chatting in the streets, the birds were chirping and Fairy Tail were having one of their normal fights.

" What did you say to me Flame Brain?" a man with raven coloured hair growled towards a man with pink hair colour

" I said that the only thing that you were good at is stripping, you stupid ice princess" the pink haired man laughed before blocking a punch from the raven haired man.

" At least I am good at something rather than not being good at anything." The raven haired snorted only to be laughed at by the pink haired man.

" Didn't know that stripping was a good thing though" The pink haired man laughed harder as he saw the raven haired man grumble

" Well at least I don't look gay with your stupid pink hair"

" What you say" The pink haired man growled

" I said at least I don't look gay with pink hair, oh yeah add being deaf to the list too" the raven haired man smirked only to be later punched by the pink haired man.

The two continued to send punches at each other before being stopped and punched in the head by a certain female scarlet haired knight.

" Natsu, Gray can't the both of you start acting your age?" the scarlet haired knight growled at the two mages.

" Ouch! Erza what on Earthland was that for?" Natsu complained as he was rubbing the area which he was hit.

" That was for not acting your age" Erza said which got the whole guild laughing at the three childhood friends. " * sigh * why can't the two of them start acting like normal people?" A blonde hair mage sighed. " But Lucy-san if there was not such a thing like this in Fairy Tail then the whole guild will be boring, right Happy? A blue haired girl was asking a blue cat. " Aye Sir!" Happy replied which got Lucy to sigh more.

As the guild continue to do the things they were doing they were all stopped as they saw the door being pushed. It revealed to be a man with a small red cat beside him. The man was a blonde hair man with stripes on his face his skin was tan and wearing a red and orange vest that covered his upper part of his body, he was also wearing a black jeans and black shoes.

" So who are you young man?" an old man who was really short asked. " My name is Naruto Ukizaha and this is Mike." He pointed towards the red cat as he winked towards Charles who blushed and it pissed happy off. " And I challenge.." He trailed off until he pointed at Natsu. " Natsu Dragneel to a fight!" Naruto declared. " Heh fine but you should now that I'm all fired up" Natsu smirked as he got up and punched his fist to his palm. " Alright but don't come crying to me that you burned yourself" Naruto smirked which angered Natsu but he still managed to remain clam and headed outside of the guild.

" The match between Natsu Dragneel of the Fairy Tail guild and Naruto Ukizaha will now begin!" Makarov said as the two got into their battle stance.

" I'll start first" Natsu said which got a nod in respond. Natsu charged a fiery fist as he ran towards Naruto who was still standing there. ' What is he doing? Oh well the faster I end this, the faster me and Happy get to fish' Natsu thought as he felt his fist connected with something and caused the smoke to appear. ' Well that was fast' Natsu smiled but was punched back and sent flying to a tree. As the smoke cleared it revealed a not damaged Naruto who's fist was forward. " Hmm what tickled me? A fly?" Naruto mocked which got a growl from Natsu who got up from the tree. " Shut up!" Natsu growled and began sending a barrage of fiery fist but was all dodged by Naruto who began to counter attack Natsu by sending some punches of his own. Now Natsu was beginning to tire out but Naruto was completely fine. " Is this all the Salamander of Fairy Tail has to offer? And I thought that you were one of the most feared mages across the region of Fiore?" Naruto mocked which got a glare from Natsu. " Well I'm all fired up! **Lightning Flame Mode**!" Natsu said as lightning and flames began to engulf Natsu. " **Roar of the Lightning Flame Dragon**!" Natsu said as a large amount of magic was shot out of Natsu's mouth. " Heh this actually is intimidating but too bad it is not as good as mine! **Killer Dragon Shield**!" As soon as Naruto said that he put his hands on the floor and a large shield appeared and blocked the attack. A few gasp as they saw the roar blocked by the shield. Even Makarov and Gildarts was shocked by that. " Heh now feel my roar! Roar of the Killer Dragon!" Naruto said as he shot out a blood red roar towards Natsu who was still recovering from the amount of magic that he shot out as he saw the roar aiming for him as he braced for the pain. A large explosion appeared as it could even be seen by many regions afar. As the smoke cleared they saw in the middle of the crater was an unconscious Natsu who's vest was completely tattered and his skin was full of blood. On top of the crater was Naruto with a smug look on his face. " Looks like I win Salamander" Naruto declared as he began to walk away but was stopped as his foot was being held, he soon turned around to see a now conscious Natsu who was now struggling to stand. " Heh want more, I don't mind" Natsu smirked as he began to light up his fist with blood red magic but was stopped by Makarov. " Enough Naruto you have won the fight" Makarov said as Naruto just shrugged it off and walked away. Makarov looked at Natsu and had a disappointed look on his face.

_**A few hours later**_

Natsu began to wake up as his injuries were all wrapped but he still could feel pain from the fight but he still managed to fight it off and began to walk. As soon as he opened the door he expected a worried guild but instead he saw everybody having fun and enjoying themselves. He even saw a banner saying:

" **Congratulations On Joining and beating the Flame Brain Naruto Ukizaha**!"

He was shocked that people would write this but shrugged it off and tried and getting everybody's attention. " Hey guys" Natsu smiled and everybody saw him and showed him a glare. " Um what?" Natsu thought before he was pushed down by a blue cat. " Natsu your safe" Happy said as he cried into Natsu's chest. " Don't worry Happy, I'm alright" Natsu said as he tried to reassure his ' son '. The atmosphere was still intense as no one wanted to make a sound. " Natsu Dragneel would you come here please" a voice called out as he turned around to see Master Makarov on the stage. As soon as Natsu and Happy reached the stage he was punched into the ground by a large fist. Natsu coughed out some blood as he saw Makarov was the one who punched him. " * cough * * cough * w-what was that for Gramps?" Natsu managed to say as Makarov was giving a glare that could send 3 people to oblivion. " It's because your weak! YOU LOSE TO A NEW MEMBER OF THE GUILD AND YOU WERE ONE OF THE GUILD'S STRONGEST MEMBER! YOU SHOULD GET OUT OF THE GUILD YOU WEAK DARGON SLAYER! WE WERE SENT INTO A 7 YEAR SKIP WAS BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T EVEN BEAT ONE DRAGON! ARE YOU EVEN CALLED A DRAGON SLAYER!" Makarov shouted which caused Natsu to grimaced at the fight with Acnologia. " YOU ARE WEAK AND PATHETIC, NO WONDER IGNEEL LEFT YOU! YOU ARE WEAK AND PATHETIC, GET OUT NOW!" Makarov shouted at Natsu which caused the others to agree with Makarov. " WHAT THE FUCK! I SAVED FAIRY TAIL AND IT'S MEMBERS COUNTLESS OF TIMES AND YOU SAY I'M WEAK! I DEFEATED GAJEEL, JELLAL, LAXUS, ZERO, THE DRAGON ARMOUR, HADES AND MIDNIGHT! HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU SAY THAT I AM WEAK!" Natsu shouted which caused the guild to attack Natsu. Natsu wanted to attack back but his injuries caught in the way of his attack. He was hit by thousand of attacks. Some of his best friends like Lucy. Gray and Erza attacked Natsu with full force, even Lisanna and Mirajane who was nice towards him attacked at full force. The only one who stayed out of the attacks were Wendy, Romeo and Happy. After the attack Natsu was on the floor breathing hard and fighting for his consciousness because he knew if he was unconscious he would die. " Let me finish this useless Dragon Slayer off" a voice said as he clearly knew who it was. " N-Naruto" Natsu growled. " Hah let me end you out of your misery" Naruto said as he charged the attack and was about to launch but if not for a blue cat who carried his best friend/' father ' out at max speed. " cheh stupid cat" Naruto growled as he watched the two fly away.

_**With Natsu and Happy**_

The two friends were flying at max speed for hours before Happy ran out of magic and dropped Natsu to the ground.

' Weak '

' your so weak!'

' Weakling'

" Ahh!" Natsu screamed as he grabbed his head in pain as he cried to himself as he knew he was going to die. " I'm sorry Igneel. I was weak" Natsu cried but he stopped as he heard a voice behind him. " **Hmm a Human**?" the voice said as it revealed a man who was wearing a cloak. **( Natsu knew it was a man because of his voice) **" Who are you?" Natsu said as he tried to back off but failed. He could sense the aura around the stranger it was as strong as Gildarts but more evil. " Do not worry young man, I will not hurt you" the man reassured Natsu but he was still suspicious. " i read your memory young man" the man in the cloak said which caused Natsu's eyes widened. " I will help you get stronger" the cloak man said again which shocked Natsu greatly. " b-but why would you help me?" Natsu asked. " **Because I was just like you**" the man replied. " **I was also in a guild, I was one of the strongest in my guild and was defeated by a new member and was betrayed by the guild and I was also beat up till death**. " wait if you are dead how are you here?" Natsu asked. " **I was given a chance by a dark force to be who I am today. And now I am giving you a chance, I will train you and you shall be my student or you shall die along like how I did**." The man said as Natsu immediately answered " I will be your student" the man in the cloak smiled and healed Natsu and Happy. " _**Alright my name is the God of Darkness and the training begins now**_"

_**4 Months Later**_

" Father" Natsu said which caused the God of Darkness to turn around. For the past 4 months, Natsu has matured a lot, his intelligence increased, magic power, strength, defence, speed, he also learned all the magic there is to learn. From Lost Magic to Forbidden Arts, Natsu learned it all. Heck even Natsu's look changed his hair was longer and instead of the childish look that he had he now had the looks of a man that could attract any girl he wants. If Sorceress Weekly was there they would definitely put Natsu in the top list of Hottest man in Fiore but he was still dense towards love. Even Happy learned , he learned how to make his wings bigger and he is even able to carry heavy rocks. " Yes what is it Natsu?" The God of Darkness smiled " It is time" Natsu said as he tried to hold back his tears and made The God of Darkness smile to turn into a frown. They both knew that they both have to leave Natsu still wants his revenge at Fairy Tail and The God of Darkness had to go on his mission to find the gang that was causing mayhem across other regions. The two has had a strong father to son bond with each other that made Happy the Grandson. " Goodbye Father, I shall miss you" Natsu said as Happy was already crying. " Goodbye my son, I will call you if I need any assistance in my mission, goodbye my Grandson continue to strive for your goals and take care of my son." The God of Darkness which got a nod in respond. The two then walk away from their ' father ' and aim to look for a guild. As soon as Natsu walked he saw a glimpse of a man with a top hat, sunglasses. And even a top hat shape with a crown and an Ice necklace but shrugged it off.

_**With Natsu and Happy**_

The two were still saddened with the fact that their father was not with them but shook it off as they saw a man, He has shaggy sliver hair but he always wear a black fedora, pale skin, he have a kind of muscular build and red eyes, he wear a dark blue shirt topped by a black trench coat, he also wear black jeans, black combat boots and wear a gray skull ring. When he in battle he will re-quip to a black scythe or twin SMGs and an armour made out of dragon bones. " Hey who are you?" Natsu asked. " My name is David Silverclaw and who are you?" the man now identified as David asked Natsu. " My name is Natsu Dragneel" Natsu responded. " I see are you a member of a dark guild?" David asked Natsu coldly. Natsu just shook his head and said " No, I am a traveller who is looking for a guild." " I see" David said and began to walk away. " Oh and by the way there is a guild at the end of this forest." David said before he disappeared. " Well that's great let's go Happy" Natsu smiled as the two began to walk.

They finally saw a guild in sight. It was a plain guild as they saw a building with silver bricks and the decided to walk in. The guild had very few people as Natsu only saw 4 people in it.

The first was a man with straight black hair, he had red onyx eyes, he has fair skin, he was 7'7 foot tall, he has a perfect build for his height( Not too muscular but just perfect), he has a pair of strong arms that shows his muscles. He is wearing a plain black shirt inside and wearing a red and black sleeveless vest that covers his abs, he is also wearing a blue jeans and black shoes. Somehow he was very familiar to Natsu.

The second was also a man with black hair but his hair was longer and a bit spiky, he has an ocean or sky light blue colour eye, he has a muscular build, he was 9'1, he was thin but he also has abs his skin was light tan, he has a red scar on his left eye and a red fang like under his right eye, he has two sets of teeth fangs. He is wearing a hooded black long coat jacket with blue flames lines with red flames like and wearing a black gloves , a undershirt. Red and blue pants and black shoe with sliver and blue lines. Natsu thought that he smelt the same as the man that he saw just now.

The third was a woman with Azure Blue Twin tails, she has scarlet crimson eyes, she has a modest B-C Cup bust it was not too curvaceous and it was fit her body perfectly, she was 5'7. She was wearing light purple shoes and a perfectly fitted white jeans with a black belt and in the middle was a medal plate. The jeans fitted her perfectly and showed her legs perfectly, and its perfect curves. For a shirt all her wore was a short light purple tank top, that didn't cover her lower abdomen, and exposed her belly button. It also exposed her cleavage. As soon as the two stared into each other's eyes they both blushed and looked away.

The fourth was a man with jet black hair that hits his mid neck with babes that cover, he has emerald green eyes. He is Wearing a black sleeveless trench coat that has a red dragon on the back. Wears a dark blue shirt underneath the coat and fingerless gloves. Has a katana with a black sheave and black handle attached to his left hip. Dark blue jeans with black combat boots on. Wears glasses to.

The last was an old man with grey hair, he had black eyes, he was 8'7, he is wearing a black shirt and blue pants. He was also a bit humped.

" Hmm a new member?" the old man said which caused the 3 members to look at Natsu cautiously.

" Yes my name is Natsu Dragneel, the Slayer Master" Natsu said which caused the first man to widened his eyes and had tears in his eyes. Which went unnoticed by his guild mates. " Christopher what's wrong?" the second man asked. Natsu widened his eyes at the name, " W-wait what's his name?" Natsu stuttered as he was looking at Christopher. " His name is Christopher Dragkrow, we can't seem to get him to talk a lo-" the second man was about to say before the Natsu ran and hugged Christopher tightly. " Chris are you okay?" Natsu asked with tears in his eyes. " Yes, I am nii-san" Chris said as everybody was shocked. " What you two are brothers!" the three members shouted to only get a nod from the two. Chris began explaining what had happened to him. (Read Salamander and the Child of Destruction to find out) " I see what a sad life then." Natsu said which got a nod from Chris. " Alright so who are these three?" Natsu asked as he pointed at the three. " Oh how rude of me, my name is Zack Orion and I'm both a Magma Dragon Slayer and the Ice Dragon Slayer" the man now identified as Zack smiled. " Jack Blazer, swords mage" the man identified as Jack said which caused Natsu and Zack to sweat drop while Chris just kept his poker face." Then who is she?" Natsu asked only to get a sigh from the two men. " She will be hard to crack for sure" Zack said and Chris and Jack nodded at that. " Why?" Natsu asked " Because she is so...how to say, tsundere-ish" Zack said as he stared at the woman. " Let me try" Natsu said as he walked up to her. " Hi I'm Natsu what's your name?" Natsu smiled which caused the girl to blush and look away which shocked the two boys greatly. " I-if you want to know, my name is Lanaria Amara and I'm a elemental Dragon Slayer because I use three types of Dragon Slaying Magic. I know Jade Flame, Hell Flame and Azure Flame Dragon Slaying magic." Lanaria responded which got Natsu in a happy mood. " Wow you know three different type of flames? Awesome you must be really strong then" Natsu smiled which caused Lanaria to blush and look away again. " W-well what do you expect" Lanaria said which caused Zack to sweat drop while Jack and Chris were still maintaining a poker face. " Then who are you?" Natsu said as he pointed to the old man. " My name is Emmanuel Louis and I am the guild master of Crimson Sword. " Zack what is going on?" a voice said which caused the group to look at the source of the sound.

There was four exceeds. The first was an exceed with white fur and has black stripes with two tails and wear a hooded slag (similar like in assassin creed brotherhood) even pants. He has no tail. He has stripes on his shoulders, head, legs and upper body. He has a white jaw, neck, chest plates, hands. The second was an exceed with yellow fur he was wearing a white shirt and his tails have white stripes. The third was an exceed with pink fur, she was wearing a cowgirl hat and cowgirl. As soon as Happy caught the sight of her he was blushing intensely, not even Charles could cause him to blush so hard. The last was an exceed with brown fur he was wearing a small hat and black pants. " Oh Slag your awake" Zack said which got a nod in respond and the other three exceeds got into the arms of their friends. The one with yellow fur headed to Jack, the one with pink fur headed to Lanaria, and the one with brown fur headed towards Chris. " So these are your exceeds?" Natsu asked. " This is Jasoon" Jack said " This is Haruna" Lanaria said. " This is Dagger" Chris said. " Well this is Happy" Natsu said. " Alright now that the introductions are over, where do you want your guild mark at?" Emmanuel asked. " I want black on my right shoulder" Natsu said as he pointed out to where he wanted his mark. As Emmanuel was about to stamp it onto his shoulder he asked Natsu " isn't this the Fairy Tail mark?" Emmanuel asked which caused Natsu to be startled by the question. He then told the four what had happened. " What Bastards!" Zack growled as Chris, Lanaria and Jack suddenly felt rage in their minds. ' How dare they hurt nii-san like that' Chris thought angrily. ' That bastard Naruto is definitely going to be met with my fist very soon' Lanaria thought. ' Fairy Tail... you will meet your doom' Jack thought. " Alright let me remove your mark first" Emmanuel said as Natsu's Fairy Tail disappeared in flames and Emmanuel just stamped the mark to Natsu's right shoulder and the Crimson Flame mark was on his shoulder in black. The mark looked like dark flames has a sword in the middle. " Alright now welcome to Crimson Sword" Emmanuel said happily as the rest of the guild just smiled at their new recruit.

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Ok now that was done**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: How could they do this to me?**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Um dude just a story you know?**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Whatever**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Alright. Goodbye everybody**_

_**Have a good one everybody**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Hey there guys what is up**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: And where have you been? It has been super long since you updated this story!**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Well sorry, I was updating my other story Aura Master, and besides I had to buy a new computer.**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Excuses!**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Whatever so I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters but I do own my OC and this story. Oh yeah only one OC from one person. So I am sorry to those who sent in two or more.**_

_**No Flames allowed**_

_**Chapter 2: The SSS Class Mission Part 1: The Incident in the train Part 1**_

Last time on Betrayal Through The Dark Flames:

" _isn't this the Fairy Tail mark?" Emmanuel asked which caused Natsu to be startled by the question._

_He then told the four what had happened. " What Bastards!" Zack growled as Chris, Lanaria and Jack suddenly felt rage in their minds. ' How dare they hurt nii-san like that' Chris thought angrily. ' That bastard Naruto is definitely going to be met with my fist very soon' Lanaria thought. ' Fairy Tail... you will meet your doom' Jack thought. " Alright let me remove your mark first" Emmanuel said as Natsu's Fairy Tail disappeared in flames and Emmanuel just stamped the mark to Natsu's right shoulder and the Crimson Flame mark was on his shoulder in black. _

_The mark looked like dark flames has a sword in the middle. " Alright now welcome to Crimson Sword" Emmanuel said happily as the rest of the guild just smiled at their new recruit._

_**Normal POV**_

Although it has been a few months since Natsu had joined Crimson Sword but all of the members were full of happiness. They would sometimes fight, go on mission's and even have a party at times. To Natsu it was like his times at Fairy Tail before Naruto joined the guild, but he didn't really care about his past. He could only think about his present and his future.

While Natsu was at Crimson Sword, the guild had managed to get some new members in their guild.

The first was a man who did not look older than 24 years old. He was 6 feet tall and has Dark Grey hair with Darkish Red highlights, Dark red eyes with navy blue spark like tendrils. Broad shoulders and yet a lean body, curving scar over his eye, wears A dark red trench coat and a black v neck under armour. Has dark black pants with a brown belt buckle and wears no shoes. His name was Raiser Dragnus.

The second was a teenage boy who did not looked any older than 14 years old. He was 4 feet tall and looks exactly like the male avatar of Dragon Ball. But he was a few feet taller. He was wearing a red shirt with a long sleeved hoodie underneath it, blue jeans and white sneakers. His name was Kai Phonixtalon.

Natsu was enjoying his time with his missing younger brother and new friends. He had spent a lot of time with Zack, Chris, Jack and surprisingly Lanaria. The two were often talking alone with each other at the corner of the guild. However no one seems to bother them, or to say Chris threatened their lives if they bothered his older brother and his maybe ' future sister'.

But in the outside world. The disappearance of Natsu had many guilds looking out for him. And many girls were sad about the news. Such as Ultear, Meredy, Jenny, Chelia, and a few others.

Now let's see what is currently happening in the guild.

" Hey give me my scarf back you assholes!" A voice shouted as two other guys were just chuckling. The man was Natsu Dragneel, Raiser Dragnus, and Christopher Dragkrow.

" This ain't cool man" Natsu growled while a few other mages were just watching them fight, these people were Zack Orion, Jack Blazer, Lanaria Amara, and Kai Phonixtalon.

" * sigh * they won't stop fighting for a while won't they?" Kai asked as the others just shook their heads in a negative.

" They probably won't stop after all those three usually fight with each other every now and then." Jack said.

" They act like suck kids" Lanaria said as she was staring at Natsu.

" Says the one who is practically staring at one of the ' kids '" Zack laughed as Lanaria moved her head so that no one could see her blush that crept on her face.

" Alright boys stop this fight right now" Emmanuel said as he came down the stairs. But seeing as the three men continues to fight he then got angry and activated his **Titan Magic**.

" WILL YOU GUYS STOP THIS RIDICULOUS FIGHT!" Emmanuel shouted as he then punched the three men with his huge arm andcaught them before they hit the ground and held them tightly.

" If you guys don't stop this fight, I will give you **that** punishment! You understand!" Emmanuel whispered to them while Chris nodded quickly the two other men were confused and then both asked Chris.

" What is the punishment?" The two men then whispered into both of Chris's ear.

" He then whispered back to the two men and the two said men paled.

" Please master anything but that" the two men then cried while Emmanuel just dropped the three to the ground.

" Fine now all of you come up here, I have something to ask of you all" Emmanuel said as he then walked to his office.

Everyone was then confused why would the master want to speak with everyone? Sure they were all in one team. But all of them?

They just shrugged it off and walked up to their master's office.

The 7 then walked inside of the office. " So what do you need us for sir?" Zack asked as the 7 then sat down of a chair.

" There is a quest that requires the 7 of you" Emmanuel said as everyone was confused, why would it need 7 mages for.

" I'm sure all of you are confused" Emmanuel said as all of them nodded.

" The reason that it needs at least 7 people is because this is a SSS-Class mission" Emmanuel said as everyone eyes had widened.

" A SSS-Class request? B-but isn't that just a myth?" Zack asked as he stared at the request that Emmanuel was holding.

" Oh no this is an actual SSS-Class request that offers 1 Billion Jewels each" Emmanuel then smirked as he saw the shocked faces of everyone.

" So do you want to take this request?" Emmanuel asked as everyone nodded their heads.

" Good now go on" Emmanuel said as he threw the paper while Chris caught it and walked away.

" Hehe this will decide if we are good enough to take part in the Grand Magic Games" Emmanuel chuckled darkly.

" Hey guys let's leave now" Raiser said as he was excited.

" Let's leave tomorrow. It's going to rain in just a few minutes" Chris said as everyone nodded.

" So what do we do now?" Kai asked.

Raiser then smirked and took Natsu's scarf and began running away.

" Come back here you bastard!" Natsu growled as he chased after Raiser.

Everyone then laughed as they saw Raiser and Natsu having a small fight.

_**The Next Day**_

Everyone then all agreed to meet up at the train station much to the displeasure of everyone except Jake, Raiser, and Kai.

As they all entered the train everyone except Natsu fell to the ground while clutching his stomach because of his motion sickness.

While Chris, Zack, Lanaria were on the verge of collapsing since they were all Dragon Slayers who were not trained for travelling in a vehicle.

The ride was a smooth trip well except for the complaints of Natsu towards the train. Other than that it was peaceful, as everyone was sleeping quietly in the train.

But all of them were going to be in a shock that this train ride will not be all peaceful as they all thought it would be.

_**In the conductor seat**_

" Hehe so our target is here then" a man said as he was controlling the train while the conductor was on the ground lifeless.

" Yes sir Natsu Dragneel is here in the train along with his friends." Another man said as the first on just smirked and took a paper out of his pocket. On it was a picture of Natsu.

And what was written on the paper was:

**Natsu Dragneel, A wanted mage.**

**Bring his head as a sign of success.**

**Price of mission: 1 Billion Jewels**

**Client: Naruto Ukizaha**

**Others: He is able to eat fire and will gain more power after doing so. Bring his head behind the Fairy Tail Guild for your reward.**

" We got you now Dragneel, you have no where to run" the man smirked as he started to begin his plan.

_**With Natsu and the rest**_

Everyone was enjoying their sleep until the train made a sudden stop which caused them to fall on the floor.

" Hey what's going on?" Kai asked as he saw everyone was just as confused as him. He was about to get up until he saw a man in black and a lot of people behind him.

" Now people, sorry about the inconvenience but.." the men behind him started to pull out guns from their jacket and raised it up scaring a lot of people.

".. we rule this train now" the man smirked as his men started firing at the people as the bullets were about to hit the people.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar**!"

" **Destruction Dragon Roar**!"

" **Magma Dragon Roar**!"

" **Azure Jade Dragon Roar**!"

" **Spirit Cannon**!"

" **Plasma Beam**!"

" **Howling Thunder**!"

The strong power of the seven attacks not only burnt the bullets but also sent the enemies flying back.. " What the fuck do you think your doing!" Natsu growled as he and the rest were standing beside him.

_**A/N: I'm sure your wondering how they managed to stand beside Natsu when it is a small train but my stories my rules. Now enjoy**_

" Ah Natsu Dragneel finally we have been waiting for you to show up" the man smirked as Natsu was confused.

" Waiting for me? Why?"

" Let me introduce myself, My name is Blacklist Jason and I am a serial mage hunter" the man now identified as Blacklist smirked.

" Wait so I'm your target?' Natsu said in disbelief.

" Oh yes you are and a billion dollars for your head so prepare to die" Blacklist then sped forward to Natsu but was stopped by two swords coming at him.

It was Chris and Jack.

" Grr interference. Go at him boys" thousands of men then surrounded the train and Natsu and the rest were shocked.

" So many people but the more they are the more fun we have right?" Natsu smirked as everyone smirked as well before heading out of the train to fight the men,

" Now that their out of the way of this fight" Natsu then took of his coat and revealed his tattoos and guildmark.

" Let's get this party started" Natsu shouted as black, red, and blue flames started dancing around Natsu shocking Blacklist. Natsu then charged at Blacklist.

_**With the rest**_

Chris, Jack, Zack, Lanaria, Kai, and Raiser were all standing in a circle as they saw thousands of people holding weapons.

" Let's separate them and see who defeats the most?" Chris asked as everyone nodded.

" Alright then loser has to pay for dinner" Raiser said as everyone then ran in different directions and the people who were surrounding them, then separated with each other and chased one of them. ( Natsu's team)

_**With Natsu**_

" Take this! **Darkness Fire Dragon God Iron Fist**!" Black, Fire, and Blue aura started surrounding Natsu's fist as he charged at Blacklist.

" **Light Shield**!" Blacklist then put his two hands on the ground and a bright shield then appeared from the ground causing Natsu to punch the shield who blocked the attack without breaking the shield..

" W-what happened? It was supposed to break?" Natsu said in disbelief.

" Heh I am not a SS-Class serial hunter for a reason" Blacklist smirked as he then kicked Natsu sending him flying a few feet away.

" Heh if your not strong, then where's the fun in that?" Natsu smirked as flames of all different types of colours started dancing around Natsu's body.

' w-what is this? I have never heard of him using this before' Blacklist thought as Natsu glared at him scaring the crap out of Blacklist.

' T-that glare. I feel like my soul is being pierced' Blacklist thought as he then stared at Natsu in fear.

In a flash of a second Natsu disappeared and reappeared in front of Blacklist.

' Fast!' Blacklist thought.

Natsu then sent a barrage of kicks and punches at Blacklist who then retreated back. Blacklist then got back into his fighting position.

" Bring it on! I will have your head and claim the reward money" Blacklist smirked as he then glowed brightly.

" I always like a challenge so you better be worth my time." Natsu smirked as the flames were then more intense than before.

_**With Chris**_

Chris was avoiding hits from the men who was constantly striking none stop. " **Roar of the Destruction Dragon**!" Chris then shot out black and intense flame from his mouth. The attack took out a number of men but they just kept coming.

' * Sigh * although there are a lot of men here, but they are so weak' Chris groaned in his mind.

After a while Chris finally defeated all of his enemies with little effort.

' Well time to head back ' Chris thought before he heard something

" * clap * * clap * Good job boy" a voice came from behind Chris.

Chris then looked behind to see a man with black hair, he was wearing a white shirt and a black jacket, he was also wearing blue jeans and black shoes.

" To think that a kid could beat this whole army of men. My name is Kamsis Silam and I am one of the Silam brothers and I'll tell you, there is no way you are going to defeat me" The man identified as Kamsis smirked darkly.

" Why don't you put your money where your mouth is" Chris said as he then swung his sword at Kamsis.

_**With Jack**_

Jack on the other hand was blocking all the attacks that were coming from the men. He then countered all of their attacks and strike them with the blunt side of his sword. Although the people he was fighting deserve death, he will not kill or to say he will never kill anyone.

As he was about to leave as everybody was defeated, he saw something headed his way, he then back flipped back to dodge a lightning attack that just past him as he jumped.

" Impressive so you say the attack coming did you?" a voice came from in front of Jack. He was a man with red hair, he was wearing a purple leather jacket and blue sweat jeans.

" My name is Liam Silam and I am one of the Silam Brothers" the man identified as Liam said in a cold voice.

" You better be a good fighter, can't find any good opponents nowadays" Liam sighed as he prepared to fight.

Jack then got into battle position as well and then charged at Liam at full speed.

_**With Zack**_

Zack was continuously punching and kicking his enemies who was not able to doge his attacks.

" Man this is kind of boring" Zack whined as he saw that everyone was on the ground, unconscious.

" Well that was about 189 people. Well just hope that I don't pay" Zack said as he was beginning to walk away before he smelled something behind him.

" Get out and stop hiding in the bushes or I'll make you come out" Zack shouted but seeing that nothing happened, so he then chose to use the easier method and that is ' Blow shit up and force the enemy to come out!'

" Fine have it your way! **Roar of the Magma Dragon**!" Zack then launches out fire from his mouth but he then reminded himself that he is currently in a forest and didn't want to burn down anything, so he decided to shot out a small flame.

" Ow! That burns!" a man then appeared from the bushes he has blue hair with black trimmings on them. He was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans, he was also wearing a pair of shoes before Zack burnt them.

" These was my new pair of shoes , you asshole!" the man shouted angrily. Zack just grumbled.

" It was your fault for hiding in the bush! And who are you?" Zack asked as the man just chuckled.

" I am one of the Silam Brothers, and my name is Cacton Silam! Prepare to face my wrath!" Cacton said as Zack then growled at him.

" Let's see what happens then" Zack then charged at him with his fist with fire red aura surrounding it.

_**With Lanaria**_

Lanaria was dodging all of the attacks from the enemy and counter attacked them.

' These guys are such a bore. I don't get any challenge anymore' Lanaria thought as she finished the rest of her enemies and sighed.

As Lanaria was about to leave the area, she sensed something coming towards her fast. Being not able to move she ducked down to avoid whatever was coming towards her and she then saw that it was a bullet that was heading towards her.

" Damn and that was a close shot too" a voice came from behind Lanaria said. She turned around to see a man with green hair, he was wearing a yellow shirt and a red jacket, he was also wearing blue jeans and black shoes.

" And who are you?' Lanaria asked as she narrowed her eyes at him.

" My name is Calem Silam and I am one of the Silam brothers, so you better watch out beautiful" Calem then winked at Lanaria just glared at him and took her sword and charged at Calem.

_**With Kai**_

Kai however was currently fighting the enemies at a very slow pace.

" Come on, just give up already! I hate fighting and it is also helping you" Kai cried out but was his cries were turned a deaf ear. Kai just sighed and attacked them.

After a while all of Kai's enemies were on the ground.

" I told them to give up but no they think that the can beat me" Kai grumbled as he walks away before he was stopped by a man in front of him. The man was hiding in the shadows of the forest so he cannot be seen.

" You took out this whole group of men? Impressive little boy" the man said as he then walked in front and revealed himself to Kai.

The man has dirty blond hair, he was wearing a plain red shirt, black jacket, blue jeans, and turquoise shoes

" Who are you?" Kai asked.

" My name is Joey Silam and I am one of the Silam brothers, so you better run kid, this is no playground" Joey said as Kai sighed.

" I think you better run, I am way out of your league so please just leave, I don't want to fight" Kai said as Joey chuckled.

" Well that's too bad for you then" Joey then charged at Kai who was in battle stance.

_**With Raiser**_

Raiser was taking out enemies one by one. He had a goofy looking smile on his face. He just loves the thrill of fighting.

" Come on! can't you guys do any better?" Raiser asked as he dodged another enemy attack.

" Well it's time for me to end this! **Plasma Fission**!" Raiser then charged his magic into his fist. After a while, Raiser then slams his fist into the ground and caused a fissure on the ground and caused an explosion on the ground.

Once the explosion cleared up it revealed Raiser with his goofy smile still implanted on his face while all over him were his enemies who were on the ground unconscious and had burnt marks all over their bodies.

" It looks like I overdid it again" Raiser just scratched the back of his head before looking atthe bodies on the ground.

" Well that was fun but only if they were stronger" Raiser sighed as he was about to leave when he sensed something coming from behind him. He then turned around and raised his hands to block the attack that was coming from the side.

" Impressive, you say that attack coming, eh?" the man asked as Raiser then gave a goofy grin.

" Maybe, but ho are you?" Raiser asked.

" My name is Lin Silam and I am one of the Silam brothers" Lin said. Lin was wearing a red chequered shirt, black jeans and white shoes.

" One of the Silam brothers? If your here then where are the rest?" Raiser asked while Lin laughed.

" Their dealing with your pathetic friends, if I can say better, I think my brothers had already killed them" Lin was laughing but he was cut off when he was grabbed by his mouth and pinned to the grond.

" What giv-" Lin wasn't able to finish when he saw the glare coming from Raiser. It was as if the demon was coming to get him.

" If anything happens to my family, you will feel my wrath" RAISER SAID AS Lin then gae him a kick that sent him a few feet away.

" Then come on! let's see who's stronger" Lin taunted as Raiser just charged in.

_**With Natsu**_

Natsu and Blacklist were on an intense match. They were both sending punches, and kicks as hard as they can. But none of them were able to get the upper hand out of each other but both unable to prevail over each other.

" Heh, you are tough Dragneel! I wonder why Fairy Tail just let you go!" Blacklist said as he then sent an attack on Natsu who blocked the attack.

" Who cares, I should have slayed them when I had the chance!" Natsu responded as he punched Blacklist who was then sent flying a few feet away.

" Heh, guess your right!" Blacklist smirked as his hand was engulfed in a bright light.

" **Light Fist**!" Blacklist the advanced to attack Natsu who dodged the attack.

" Well although it is fun to just play with your sorry little ass but my friends and I have a very important mission to get to so it's time to end this!" Natsu's body was then covered by dark and red light. Blacklist was shocked at first since he had no data on this. But he then remembered that it had been months since he was kicked out of Fairy Tail.

" **Fire Dark God Mode**!" Natsu said as magic then exploded at where Natsu was standing. natsu then started to walk slowly at the scared Blacklist.

At Blacklist's point of view he saw a silhouette of a black dragon with red eyes, a broken horn and spikes all over it's body. in fact it looked scarier than a demon.

" D-d-d-demon!" Blacklist stuttered while Natsu just chuckled darkly.

" Demon? no I am Natsu Dark Dragneel. the son of the Fire Dragon King, Igneel, and The God of Darkness! as well as a member of the Crimson Sword guild!" Natsu smiled when he saw that Blacklist was just on the verge of fainting.

when Natsu was close to Blacklist. he smiled.

" Now tell me who sent you to kill me?" Natsu asked coldly.

" I-it was N-Naruto U-Ukizaha" Blacklist stuttered while Natsu widened his eyes and punched Blacklist in the gut hard I may add and sent him crashing the wall.

" So he wants me dead now eh?" Natsu said quietly then smirked.

" Well this will get interesting" Natsu smiled then began to walk away.

_**Fairy Tail Dialogue**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Ok now that was done, I will try to update regularly but family business is keeping me from trying.**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Just try fool**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Shut it Pinky!**_

_**Natsu Dragneel: Why you!**_

_**Christopher Dragkrow: Alright goodbye everybody**_

_**Have a good one everybody**_

_**-Christopher Dragkrow signing out.**_


	4. Authors Note 2

Hey there guys sorry I haven't been updating but I have been in holiday so I hope that you guys will understand. I promise to update the next chapter during the next year. So please forgive this young man.

I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year from me, Christopher Dragkrow!

May you all have a fantastic year during 2015!


End file.
